The Happiest Place on Earth
by UnicornHat
Summary: AmericaxReader Oneshot- You and America are friends in highschool and are going on a field trip- to Disneyland! :D You may have feelings for him though- but god that is so cliche. Falling for your best friend? Mostly just fluff and cheesy stuff, but there's a surprise at the end! :3


**A:N/ First fanfic ever is a crappy reader insert written at 2 AM on my iPhone.**

**_Greeeeeeat._**

**Anyway, this is loosely based off of a trip I had to Disneyland, except with romance and fluff and stuff. I have a bit of a crush on America, so I guess you could say reader is me *le sigh* I tried to make her as general as possible but with a bit of comedic backstory- so don't kill me if she's nothing like you OTL**

**ALSO: All the characters in the story are now in high school- and Alfred is in the same year. ((how convenient))**

You twirled your fork around in the rice bowl. You really couldn't call it rice, more like white plasticine mush. You had already eaten the teriyaki chicken and the leftover sauce had sunk to the bottom of the take out container.

"So... can you go?" Alfred asks with a mouthful of burger. You two had been friends for a couple of months, but you had grown so close it felt like you had known each other since kindergarten.

"Yeah, my dad said he'll pay for the trip tomorrow." you say, quite unenthusiastically. He always waited until the last minute to do things and then blamed it on you procrastinating to tell him, but you smile at the thought.

"Yaaaaaaaaay Disneyland~" he raises his hands and his burger up a bit and almost chokes on his burger trying to swallow. You giggle a bit and raise your hands up with him.

"Oh, yeah!" you remember. "We should go see what bus seats we got."

You sit up and brush off your pants, and Alfred follows you to the window in front of the lunchroom patio. You scan the paper sloppily taped to the smudged glass and read across with your finger.

**Bus 4**

"Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy"

_Heh._

You wonder how that'll turn out.

"Peter Kirkland and Roderich Edelstein

_ _ and Alfred Jones

Honda Kiku and Sadik Adnan

Gilbert Beilschmidt and Elizabeta Hedervary"

You wouldn't be surprised if she brought her frying pan just for the occasion.

"Feliks Lukasiewicz and Toris Laurinaitis

Ludwig and Lovino Vargas"

You grit your teeth.

_They probably won't have a very fun time._

"Heracles Karpusi and Veneziano Vargas

Natalia Arlovskaya and Ivan Braginsky"

You wonder how much she paid to be in the same seat as Ivan.

"Wang Yao and Kumajiro"

_Did they really forget Matthew... Again?_

"Hey we got the same seat!" you exclaim.

"Nuh uh! You can't be that lucky!" he said laughing. It's true, you couldn't believe it either. You were almost famous for your bad luck. It kind of ran in the family.

You hear the bell and begin to walk to your next class with Alfred. You walked together to your classes more often than not- so much that sometimes people would ask if you were dating, usually making you blush as you politely said no.

"So what ride do you want to go on first?" He asked.

You laugh. "Isn't a bit early to ask that?"

He kind of looked embarrassed. "Well... I'm just excited~" he said, scratching the back of his neck.

You sigh. He's always been kind of over-eager.

"I'm here!" You yell, running towards the bus with a piece of toast in your mouth and your hair still wet. You accidentally slept in and had to rush here. You threw on a pink sweatshirt and gray ruffle skirt- really unsure if they matched or not. You also forgot to pack- just your luck, really.

"Dude! It's about time!" Alfred said jokingly. His eyes moved to your wet hair. "Did it rain or something on your way here?" he teased giving a smirk.

You roll your eyes and jump in the line to board the bus in front of him. You skip up the metal stairs, your sneakers making a squeaking sound against the floor. You carefully step through the narrow bus aisle, and slump down in the navy blue seat. Alfred sat beside you and dropped his backpack to the floor.

"OH CRAP!" you almost shout, but catch yourself remembering the sleepy passengers around you.

"What is it?" Alfred panics a bit.

"I left my wallet at home. It had all my money for food and souvenirs in it..." you remember it being on the living room table as you frantically searched for a hairbrush.

"I could pay for you."

"Really? Thank you!"

"Don't sweat it," he grins.

"Alright everyone, settle down. It's going to be a long ride to Disneyland, but are you excited?"

Everyone cheered and the bus jerked back before inching forward.

You look at the time.

2:32 A.M.

Your eyelids feel heavy and you begin to drift to sleep.

It's going to be a long way there.

You blink your eyelids open.

How long was I asleep?

Not that it really mattered. The less time you were conscious on the bus the better. You move your head and suddenly realize that you had fallen asleep on Alfred's shoulder. Your face feels a bit hot and you assuming you probably are blushing up a storm. He was still asleep, but you wonder if he knew you had fallen asleep on his shoulder...

"We're here!" you hear someone shout from the back of the bus. Alfred began to move and his eyes opened a bit.

You look back and see everyone jump in their seats- except for Ivan, who was glued to the seat due to Belarus almost suffocating him with her embrace. He looked really relieved that we were finally here.

You turned back to see Alfred, surprisingly was wide awake.

"Finally!" he exclaims.

You gaze up at the sign, and inhale deeply. The Cinderella castle was visible from your standpoint, but you didn't really take notice because you were too busy admiring the perfectly cylindrical trees and rounded bushes. Your eyes wander over to Alfred who was looking at you as well with his beautiful blue eyes. He quickly looked away, and pulled out his map. You looked away too- but instead just looked at your feet in a panic.

What am I thinking?

You were a bit of a hopeless romantic and kind of a loner- but were you really falling for your best friend?

"Oh, the entrance is over there." Alfred points and kind of looks nervous.

You snap out of your curious thoughts and follow him to the security line, where they checked your bag and stuff. You couldn't help but snicker when Elizabeta's frying pan was confiscated and she tackled the security guards to get it back.

Alfred dashed towards the teacups, because that's like a staple when you go to Disneyland.

"It's just something you have to do." he shrugged and laughed.

You climb into the cramped circular seat and rest your hands on the turning table in the middle of the teacup. Slowly, the car began to swirl around, and you were tossed side to side, almost hitting Alfred. You both laugh and violently try to make the teacup spin faster by spinning the disk between the two of you.

"Whoa!"

You crash into Alfred's side and the ride begins to slow down.

"Two ice creams please!"

You glanced at your ice cream cone, and then over at Alfred's, which was already almost gone. Suddenly, he stopped, and looked upwards.

"Dude. We HAVE to ride that."

You follow his gaze over to the monsterous roller coaster in front of you. You gulped. You never really were too fond of high roller coasters. Or really roller coasters in general.

He grabbed your hand and dragged you to the line formed around and along the side of the wall along the track.

"This is a really long line- maybe we should come back later..." you nervously try to get him to change his mind.

"I can wait!" he exclaimed.

You bit your lip. He really wanted to ride the roller coaster.

It can't be that bad right? A couple of ups and downs, a few loops and corkscrews here and there... Oh who am I kidding.

"_, are you alright? It's okay if you don't want to ride it- we can go somewhere else." he said with a bit of a worried look in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine..." you lie. He obviously was ecstatic about the ride, and you didn't want him to miss the opportunity since he probably wouldn't be back here for a really long time. Plus, you could handle a few drops and turns! ...Right?

"Don't worry, if you get scared, just remember your have your friend Alfred the hero right by your side!" he reassured you with a warm smile and he rubbed your back a little, which really only made you jumpy and nervous.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" you shriek, looking down at the steep drop to the earth in front of you. Of course Alfred wanted the front car. Why wouldn't he. You feel your stomach rise to your chest and grip the metal side bars, digging into your palms with your fingernails.

Alfred was screaming too, looking almost as terrified as you. Your body was pushed forward as you raced through loop after loop. Your blood pressure was probably higher than that time Gilbert dared you to chug a gallon of coffee. Out of fear you reached out to grab Alfred's hand.

Finally, the ride came to a sudden stop, and your head smacked the back of the seat.

"Ow." you break your hand away from Alfred's to rub your head, and you realize that you had been holding hands for the majority of the ride. You feel your face flush, and you place your hands in your lap.

"That was totally awesome!" Alfred throw his hands up in the air as the harness rose up and over his head.

"You were screaming the entire time!" you say poking his stomach.

"So were you!" he says back, and you laugh realizing he was right.

You exited the car and headed over to a nearby bench to rest. The sun was beating down on the both of you, so you picked a seat in the shade of a round tree. Your gaze falls over to Alfred. Sweat was beginning to trickle down his face and he ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair. He was wearing a faded blue v-neck with (what else) an American flag on the front. Damn did he look sexy. You look away before he realizes and you take a sip from your water bottle.

*sigh* You guess this meant you really did like him. How cliche...

Alfred sighed.

"8:45... we only have around an hour left."

"Then let's make it memorable!" you say running towards the ferris wheel. Luckily, the line wasn't too long and you shortly entered the balloon shaped car.

The sky was painted a pale pink with tints of orange seeping through the lavender clouds. You weren't at the very top of the wheel yet, but even from there it was a stunning sunset.

"You know- _..." Alfred started to speak and you turned to look at him. He was staring at the floor.

"Yes?" you say, wondering what he was about to say.

"Oh- um... I was just going to that, uh, um..." He fidgeted a bit in the seat and scratched his head. "The, um... your... shoe's untied?" he sounded really unsure.

You look down and remember you're wearing your Hello Kitty slip-on sneakers. No laces.

"Made you look!" he sounded more confident now.

You laugh. The sky was dark now, the sunset almost completely faded. The people below were so far away. You felt like you could squish them with your fingers.

"Actually... I wanted to say- um..." Alfred tried to speak, but he looked as if he might pass out, except his face wasn't flush- in fact, he was turning a bit pink.

"Are you okay?" you ask. Was he alright? Maybe he was, for once, sick from eating all that junk earlier, but that seemed unlikely since he eats like that all the time.

"I wanted to say... that you look really beautiful," he mumbled his face turning a deep red.

You could feel your jaw drop to the floor. Did he really say that?

"Oh... thank you..." you say blushing and looking to the side and brushing the hair out of your face.

"Hey look!" Alfred pointed out of the car towards the sky, now filled with stars and the moon shining brightly above the park. Suddenly you heard a loud crack, and a small flash of red and white sparks illuminated the night. Soon, the sky was filled with sparks. The fire shimmered and danced through the black atmosphere, bringing a luminous glow and leaving a glittering trail of gold in it's path. You look at the Alfred, who's face was lit by the warm yellow bursts in the sky. You both leaned in a bit. His sky blue eyes met yours and your face turned an even deeper red.

"_, I-"

You pressed your lips against his, and tilted your head into the kiss. You moved your head back before he could kiss back.

He stared wide-eyed at you with his lips slightly apart.

_OHGODHEDOESN'TLIKEMEIRUINEDOURFRIENDSHIP-_

He crashed his lips back in to yours and pushed your hands on to the back of the seat. You slid your hands away and wrapped them around his neck, touching your elbows. You expected him to smell like burger grease, but surprisingly he had a faint scent of cologne- not too strong. His arms wrapped around your waist, and you felt his warm body press against yours. Only breaking the kiss to breathe, you mumble a small "I love you."

He whispers in your ear, "I love you

you too." and kisses your cheek before moving back to your lips. You never had kissed before, so you were extremely new to this feeling. He broke the kiss rested his head on your shoulder, as did you. You felt shivers down your spine at his warm touch, and you brush your fingers through his hair.

Soon, the car was back at the bottom of the wheel, and he held your hand as you carefully stepped out of the cart. You interlocked your fingers and you walked back to the bus. Alfred took the moment to say something incredibly cheesy.

"You know, they say this is the happiest place on earth, but it really couldn't be unless I was with you." he says.

Yup. Super cheesy.

You sat in your seat, sitting your head on his lap, this time falling asleep on purpose.


End file.
